Get Bessie/Transcript
Here's 28th episode for season 2 from Winnie the Pooh Goes Back at the Barnyard. Here's the Transcript. The Beginning (The scene begins with a giant drill coming from under a chicken and everyone falls out of it) * Otis: Wow, saving that race of mole people from those giant evil blood worms at the center of the earth was cool. * Donald Duck: You said it. (Everyone agrees) * Peck: Definilty one of our better adventures. * Winnie the Pooh: I couldn't agree more Peck. * Abby: I still can't believe they made Pig their emperor. (Suddenly Pig comes flying out of the ground) * Luna: What happened? * Pig: I abused my power and learned nothing. (Everyone laughs) * Otis: We're great. * Bessie: Hey, dummies. You can't park here, it's a no moron zone. (chuckles) No moron zone. * Human Pinkie Pie: Man is she crabby every time we do something fun. * Eeyore: It figures. * Lucy: I think she was just born with it * Otis: Hey, Have you guys ever noticed how Bessie always insults us and just walks off somewhere. * Peck: She insults us? * Abby: '''Nuh-uh! * '''Pip: Who Bessie? * Pig: Really? * Freddy: Your a dirty lair. * Winnie the Pooh: I don't think so. * Human Fluttershy: Can't remember. * Otis: No guys, think about it. Now look up. (Everyone looks up at a montage on Bessie's insults and remembers) * Human Rarity: When you put that way, yes. * Sunset Shimmer: I guess we're so use to it, we barely remember. * Luan: Well, what can we say. We know the "drill". * Lori: Not now Luan. * Otis: What I wanna know is, where does goes when she walks away? * Abby: Well, she's probably have things to do. * Otis: Things to do? We're barn animals. All we do is eat and sleep and let the farmer squeeze breakfast products out of us. What could she possibly have to do? * Piglet: Perhaps we could ask her. * Otis: Yes, we could ask her...Or we can totally spy on her! * Sci-Twi: Are you crazy? She kill us. * Abby: She has a point. Bessie would be hurt and angry if she knew we were spying on her. * Otis: Your right. * Abby: So let's be extra careful so we don't get caught. * Otis: Your spirit is shiny and smells of cherries, lady cow! (Later that day, everyone is looking through peep holes into Bessy's stall) * Freddy: Hmm. Yes. Intersting. No way. (gasps) Who knew. * Pip: Dude, she hasn't even walked in yet. * Freddy: I'm practicing. * Otis: Wait, there she is. * Rabbit: (covering Pooh's mouth) Shush. * Winnie the Pooh: I am shushed. (Bessie got into a disguise, puts some money into her purse, and drives off in a van) * Pig: Well that was a snore fest. * Cosmo: She didn't even do anything. * Otis: Are you kidding? She just dressed up like a mysterious french lady, put a wad of cash in her purse, and drove off in a unmarked black van. I haven't been this curious since...Let me see-- * Narrator: 2 hours later... * Otis: I'm never been this curious. * Wanda: Something is definitely up. * Mickey Mouse: '''I say we see what she's up to. * '''Otis: Agreed, Mickey. Come on. Let's follow her. The Middle (Later that night, everyone hid outside the park spying on Bessie) * Lynn: Abby, what do you see? * Abby: She's getting out. She's looking around. She's walking up to that fancy art gallery. The starlight danced magesticly on the street below. * Otis: Are you going to narrate all night? * Peck: Guys, what would Bessie be doing at the art gallery. * Human Rarity: Maybe she wants to see a painting before its unveiling. * Goofy: No that can't be it. * Pig: Hey maybe Bessie's a international art thief. (Everyone laughed) * Pip: And maybe she's gonna scale the bulding with suckion cups. (Everyone Laughed again) And...she's doing it. (Everyone laughed until) * Otis, Abby, Pig, Peck, and Freddy: Whaa-?!? * Tigger: (mutters gibberish and gasps) WHAT!?!? * Piglet: WHAT!!?!? * Pooh: WHAT!?!?! * Rabbit: WHAT!?!?!? * Eeyore: HUH!?!??! * Timmy: WHAT?!?! * Cosmo and Wanda: WHAT?!?! * Lincoln: WHAT?!?! * Girl Louds: WHAT!?!?! * Human Pinkie Pie: WHAT!!?!? * Sora, Mickey Mouse and Donald: What?!? * Goofy: Huh? * Timmy Turner: I can't believe it. She is a thief. * Otis: Alright, everyone calm down. Let's not jump to conclusions. I mean, it's not like we witness her lowering down priceless works of art. * Narrator: Wait for it... * Pip: And she's lowering them down * Abby: (narrating) The animals and our heroes couldn't believe their eyes. Bessie seemed to be living a secret double life. They vow then and there to raveled up mystery as which they become unraveled. (Everyone complains about Abby's narrating) * Leni: Poor Bessie, she must be drowning her sorrows in Humuhumunukunukuapua'a borscht. (Everyone was looking at Leni) * Leni: Have you guys never really heard of borscht? (Everyone ducks out so Bessie couldn't see them passing by) * Narrator: The next morning, mystery was crisp in the air, as the animals and our heroes woke from their restless...Oh great! Now I'm doing it. * Bessie: (walks by Otis hiding behind a fig plant he's holding) Hey, dummy. * Otis: Look at her acting all I'm not a international art thief. * Freddy: Yeah, look at her beady little eyes, her furrow brow, her cruel hateful beak. * Peck: Freddy, you're look at me. * Freddy: I know what you did! * Wanda: We're talking about Bessie being a thief. * Eeyore: At least we know what she does when we're not around * Lynn: That's for sure. * Abby: Guys, Bessie's my best friend. I refused to believe she stole those paintings. * Otis: Well, there's only one way to find out. * Human Fluttershy: We confront her with what we saw? * Otis: No way. You remember the last we tried to confront her with something. (Flashback to Bessie dropping a anvil on Otis head) * Rabbit: We alert the authorities? * Otis: Ha. You remember the last time we tried to alert the authorities? (Flashback to Bessie putting Pig in Otis mouth) * Sora: Maybe we should forget the whole thing and go about our business. * Otis: You remember the last time we tried to forget the whole thing and go about our business. (Flashback to Bessie dropping the hen house on Otis) * Otis: No, we search her stall and see what other luxury goods old Sticky Goods have in there. * Spike the dog: But that wrong. * Donald Duck: And besides, it's Bessie's stall. * Abby: '''They're right. A cow's stall is scared. Bessie would never forgive us if she caught us voilating her personal space. * '''Otis: Your right. * Abby: Which is why Freddy and Peck should distract her while we're doing it. * Otis: Your delicious life force quickens my heart bag, lady cow!(Later that day, Peck and Freddy continued sping on Bessie) * Peck: There she is. Now, remember, we have to play it real cool so she doesn't know she's being distracted. * Freddy: Right. * Peck: Uh, hey Bessie. Lovely weather we're having. * Bessie: Yeah. * Freddy: She's on to us! (him and Peck started spazzing out and runs away) (Back the barnyard, everyone else started coming to search everywhere) * Sora: What did you guys find? * Abby: I found a priceless designer watch. * Pig: I found a suitcase full of cash * Pip: I found a set of keys. * Human Pinkie Pie: How is that vaulable? * Pip: To this Italian sports car. * Leni: Aww. I wanted one of those. * Otis: Well that cliches it. The Bessie we love and thought we knew is criminal mastermind. * Human Rarity: Who knows what sinister plan Bessie might do next. * Pluto: (sniffs around and finds something) * Piglet: What is it Pluto? * Spike the dog: I think he found something. * Abby: Gasp Abby gasped as she unraveled another clue found by Pluto. Blueprints to a mansion. Would this be the scene of Bessie next crime? * Pig: What happen then Abby? * Rabbit: We better hurry before Bessie comes back. * Pip: Guys, Bessie coming. * Bessie: Something funny's going on here and I'm going to find out what. (as she walks in the barnyard, she see everyone minding their own business. * Otis: Oh, hey Bessie, didn't see you there. We're just hanging out, not doing anything suspicious. Ha ha. Say, you look a little tense, is there anything you want to get off your chest? * Bessie: No, now get out of way, I have plans tonight. * Abby: Otis, if we don't get Bessie some help she might get arrested. * Peck: Yeah, if she drops a dime to Johnny Law, we're all be doing the concrete shuffle on Slammer Alley * Otis: Peck's right. Unless he's not. I have no idea what he just said. * Human Applejack: I think he said if she gets caught we're all going to get in trouble. * Everyone else: Oooohhhh. * Otis: But while she was rambling, I formulated a genius plan. * Abby: We give her the therapy she desperately needs. * Mickey Mouse: We make sure she doesn't leave the barn. * Otis: No, we rob the mansion oursevles so there's nothing left for Bessie to steal. * Tigger: What a fantasical idea! * Pig: Brillant. * Peck: That's why he's the leader. * Otis: I know, this stuff comes to me. I don't know. * Abby: Now, hold on, Otis! Robbing a manison is a serious crime that goes against every thing we believe in. * Otis: You're right. * Abby: Which is why we better wear black for camouflage so we don't get caught. * Otis: Your soul crackles with a 1000 electric lights, o sparkly cowess! The Ending (Later that very night at the mansion) * Human Fluttershy: This looks like the place. * Piglet: Are you sure this no other way to keep Bessie safe? * Tigger: It's either this or the end? (falls in mud) * Piglet: Oh dear. (Everyone sneaks pass the gate, climb into the window and into a media room) * Otis: Wow! (Everyone was amazed at what they saw) * Human Rarity: Now I wish I was rich. * Lincoln: This is it, Operation Steal from the Rich is a go. * Otis: Ok people. Grab anything vaulable. We want to clean this place out so there's nothing left for Bessie to steal. * Abby: Well I'll do it for Bessie. But I want you to know I'm stealing under pres---(looks at a lamp) Hey this matches my drapes. (Everyone begin taking everything) * Cosmo: Hey, Freddy, check this out. * Freddy: Neat, a tiny toaster oven. * Sunset Shimmer: Freddy, Cosmo, NO!!!!!!! (Freddy pulls the machine from the wall and a alarm goes off) * Freddy: The defrost setting is offly loud. * Lana: You idiots, that's the alarm system! * Lucy: What do we do? * Rabbit: No. Now, now, no one panic. The first thing we do is not to panic * Freddy: Quick, let's take a dip in the pool and get out of here! * Human Rainbow Dash: No, we should a 5 minute spin step class. * Lola: No we got to see the awards room. * Otis: Guys, are you crazy? The cops will be here any minute! * Pig: Then we only have time for the message chair. (Everyone jumps on the chair and was relaxed until the owner walks in the front door) * All: Huh? * Leni: I don't believe it. * Donald: It can't be. * Sora: But it is... * Piglet: It's... (The owner happened to be Weird Al Yankovic) * Weird Al Yankovic: What's going on here? * All: Weird Al Yankovic? * Luan: I love Wierd Al. Especially him as Milo Murphy. * Weird Al Yankovi: Yeah, I'm Weird Al Yankovic. What you doing in my house? * All: Robbing it. * Weird Al Yankovi: Oh really? Good thing all famous people have police hotlines. * Otis: Wait don't call the police. * Weird Al Yankovi: Get off my hotline! * Otis: I don't want to get off your hotline. (the clown hotline breaks) Oh. * Weird Al Yankovi: You just messed with the wrong Grammy winner. (pulls out chicken nunchucks) * Otis: Ah, harlious weapon! * Rabbit: Come on. We got a help Otis! * Wanda: He's right. * Mickey Mouse: Let's get him! (Some of the kids comes in to fight Al but quickly out powers them) * Weird Al Yankovi: Gold record! (throws gold records) * Tigger: DUCK!!!! * Weird Al Yankovi: Hair attack! Hair attack! * Cosmo: Talk about a "hairy" situation. * Luan: Aw, I was gonna say that. * Timmy Turner: Trust me it wouldn't be funny anyway. * Human Applejack: Wait a minute, how is his hair able to do that on this own? (Hollywood: Fact or Fiction? with Pig) * Pig: Hello, I'm Pig with Hollywood fact or fiction. True or False: Weird Al Yankovic styles his own hair? ''False! Weird Al has a army of Norwegian hair stylists who is on call 24/7 for all his styling needs. He can also time travel and once ate an outboard motor. Now back to the action. (Back at the fight) * '''Weird Al Yankovi:' (throws random) Bagpipes! Giant Clam! Live Ostrich! (Otis goes in for the blow in slow motion until---) * Bessie: Otis! * Otis: Bessie! (falls in slow motion) * Bessie: What are you morons doing here? * Lori: What we doing here?!? What are you doing here?!? * Weird Al Yankovi: Bessie, you know them? * Otis: You know Bessie? * Weird Al Yankovi: How do you know Bessie? * -She lives at the barnyard with us. * -How does a famous celebrity like you knows her? * Freddy: I know Ryan Seacrest. * Pig: Oh he's America's sweetheart. * Bessie: Oh alright, alright, everybody zip it! Otis, what going on here? * Otis: We were trying to rob Weird Al Yankovic house before you did so you wouldn't get arrested and spend the rest of your life in jail. (Bessie and Al burst out laughing) What's so funny? * Bessie: You dummy! I'm not a burgular. I'm Weird Al's personal shopper. * Otis: Personal shop--Oh cud, that why you had all the stuff in your stall. * Abby: The blueprints to his mansion. * Human Pinkie Pie: No wonder you didn't have time to hang out with us. You doing shopping for Al. (Everyone is relived) * Pip: Wait, hold up. We saw you climbing up a building with sucking cups. * Bessie: Yeah, I hate elevators. (Everyone understand) * Pig: I'm with you there sisters. * Bessie: I have to apologize my friends, Al. Their brains are small and confuse. But I guess they had my best interest at heart. * Rabbit: Well glad this whole thing been solved. * Lisa: Yes, but one thing still concerns me. * Winnie the Pooh: What's that Lisa? * Lisa: How is Wierd Al Yankovic not freaking out that Bessie a talking animal? * Bessie: Care to answer that, Al? * Weird Al Yankovi: '''Yeah no problem. (takes off his mask and reveals to be a horse) (Everyone was surprised) * '''Otis: That is awesome. Hey, Weird Al, you should totally come to the barnyard some time and hang out. (Everyone laughs) * Abby: (to the audience) The animals and our heroes laughed. Relieved that the mystery has finally been unravled. Outside the moon shone brightly like a happy monkey with papaya in it. (Everyone gets annoyed with Abby again) Oh, arlight! (The next day, everyone comes down from the sky in jetpacks) * Otis: Man, partying with the Hawk People in Cloud City was awesome. * Human Rainbow Dash: Not to mention that race starting in Skylands through Cloudsdale! (Everyone agrees) * Peck: Best adventure ever! * Abby: I can't believe they made Wierd Al Yankovic their surpreme overlord. * -Incoming! (Suddenly Wierd Al drops from the sky) * Sunset Shimmer: What happened? * Weird Al Yankovi: '''(with a accordion) I abused my power and learned nothing! (Everyone laughs as Bessie comes out) * '''Bessie: You, dum--Never mind! (leaves) (Everyone began dancing crazy with Weird Al) THE END! Category:Magmon47 Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Winnie the Pooh goes Back at The Barnyard Season 2's Episodes Category:Scenes